1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the demand for multi-function and high performance of semiconductor devices (electronic devices) increases recently, related research/development has been made. In this regard, organic semiconductor devices (electronic devices) using an organic semiconductor have drawn attention.
Organic semiconductor devices (electronic devices) may have various functions depending on the type of a functional group used in an organic semiconductor. Thus, organic semiconductor devices (electronic devices) may be used in various sensors or switching devices, or for other purposes. However, since organic semiconductor devices (electronic devices) have low mobility, it is difficult to increase the range of application, and there is a limitation in improving the performance of organic semiconductor devices.